Late Night Snack
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Erestor goes to the kitchens for a snack, but gets more than he bargained for. Legolas is back, and hungers for more than just snacks. Temptations are flaring, and neither elf wishes to resist. Sequel to Late Night Love: Heart's Desire LegolasErestor FIN
1. Part I: Reunion Erestor

Late Night Snack  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Late Night Love Series interlude. Legolas unexpectedly returns to Imladris and Erestor after a years separation. Erestor goes to the kitchens for a snack, but gets more than he bargained for. Legolas is back, and hungers for more than just snacks. Temptations are flaring, and neither elf wishes to resist. 3rd story in the series.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Thank you everyone who has been supporting/reviewing/reading this story so far. I hope it continues to meet with your approval. I wrote most of this while watching my dvd of Return of the King. I needed some inspiration as I had been at a loss. I'm so glad aff.net is back online. I'm going to start archiving the stories on other sites as well though in case something like that happens again. So I know it's taken awhile, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Not sure when the sequel will be up. It's very up in the air at the moment. As before, any suggestions are welcome. Oh and the L/E series will be the LNL (Late Night Love) series. So original, eh. XD And to think it all started with a simple pwp. XD Funny how things work out.  
  
Other Stories in the LNL Series:  
Late Night Library Tryst  
Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
  
--------------------  
Part I: Reunion (Erestor)  
  
Erestor sat in bed staring up into the ceiling. His mind drifted far off to a certain blonde prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He wondered where the prince was now. He hadn't seen him in a year, receiving the occasional letter explaining why he couldn't come. Erestor sighed sadly. He was beginning to doubt. He didn't doubt the prince had cared for him a year ago, but perhaps, after returning home he had changed his mind. The prince was still young for an elf, and uncommonly fair. There were many that wished to, and indeed many that had, sought a place if not in the prince's heart, then at least in his bed.  
  
Erestor knew he had no claim upon the prince yet. Two nights together did not really constitute a solid relationship. Yet, the prince had given his word that he would return, and Erestor had believed him.  
  
A year, for an elf was a relatively short amount of time… yet for Erestor the seasons had seemed to crawl by slowly. Spring had passed through fall and winter. It was already spring once again, and he had not heard from the prince in over a month. Erestor told himself it was foolish to worry. What would be would be. He could not control the fates, nor did he wish to. Yet, a small part of his heart wished that the prince would come. He would wait years if need be, though he longed for a sooner reunion.  
  
Whatever had kept the prince from his side, was of importance. Erestor knew entering a relationship with a prince would mean long separations. Legolas had duties in Mirkwood, and Erestor had duties in Imladris. It was inevitable. Yet, they had spent such a short time together before the prince had left that Erestor found himself doubting. What if Legolas had found someone new? A younger elf who was as energetic as the prince.  
  
Erestor sighed and his hand went to his throat where the chain and stone Legolas had gifted him lay. He grasped it desperately to his chest. He went nowhere without the smooth blue stone. He often wore it inside his robes, yet lately he had taken to wearing it outside. Many had asked where he had gotten it, and Erestor would simply smile and rub it thoughtfully. It was his and he knew it's value. He did not need to flaunt it. And, he had no wish to flaunt his relationship with Legolas. Not yet anyway. He would say nothing until Legolas returned. He was too uncertain as to their status.  
  
With a sigh Erestor sat up, quickly drawing on a nearby robe. He halted before the window and gazed up at the full moon shining above. 'Was Legolas gazing at the same moon that he was? Was Legolas thinking, longing for him as he was?'  
  
Forcefully breaking the gaze, Erestor swept from the room and slowly made his way along the silent halls of the Last Homely House. He soon arrived in the kitchens. He rummaged around through the cupboards and pantries for something to snack on. He found he had been doing this a lot lately when he couldn't sleep. Sneaking off to eat whatever he could find. Fruits and bread mostly. He was disgusted with himself. His nerves were on edge lately. He wasn't getting much sleep, his dreams haunted by Legolas.  
  
He took a bowl of strawberries and a couple of apples and sat down at one of the wooden tables set out for the servants to eat from. He began to munch absently on the snacks, his mind elsewhere.  
  
He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching, nor was he aware of the shadowy figure that came up behind him, not until a pair of strong arms snuck around to embrace him. Erestor shot up in surprise, nearly upending the table. He looked down at the arms encircling his torso, clad in a richly embroidered green traveling tunic.  
  
Not daring to breathe he slowly began to turn around, but the arms would not let go. Instead they tightened, gathering Erestor close to the stranger's chest. Erestor's heart was beating rapidly, his body tense. He was not afraid, for only an elf could have snuck up on him, but he was very unnerved. Who would dare assault him, Elrond's chief advisor? At first Erestor thought it had to be one of the twins playing a joke on him, but when the arms failed to let go after several moments, Erestor got curious as to who his mystery attacker was. It was well past midnight, so most of the house was asleep. He suddenly felt warm breath against his sensitive ear and shivered in response. A very familiar voice spoke.  
  
"I'm back." Erestor's face lit up in exuberant surprise. He again attempted to turn, and this time the arms loosened just enough to let him turn to face his 'attacker'.  
  
"Legolas! You've returned!" Erestor joyfully renewed the embrace, hugging a laughing Legolas tightly. "I've missed you so!"  
  
"As have I, Erestor." Legolas whispered, returning the hug in full, "As have I."  
  
t.b.c…  
  
Notes: Aiya, this was going to be a oneshot pwp interlude, but since I added quite a bit of plot to it after all, I figured I'd post it in two parts, so I can safely post (the first part of it) at ff.net as well. Hopefully the next (and final smutty part) will be up tomorrow or very very soon. I know Min would like that. Plus I'm really tired but want to get this posted. Don't want to keep my readers waiting. XD I figure bit of it sooner is better than getting all of it later, eh? X3  
  
Feedback=food for the soul  
  



	2. Part II: Reunion Legolas

Late Night Snack  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Late Night Love Series interlude. Legolas unexpectedly returns to Imladris and Erestor after a years separation. Erestor goes to the kitchens for a snack, but gets more than he bargained for. Legolas is back, and hungers for more than just snacks. Temptations are flaring, and neither elf wishes to resist. 3rd in the LNL series.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Okay, I know I promised this chapter would have some action, but after thinking about it, I figured, we know how Erestor has been taking the year long separation, why not see how Legolas was spending it? But, I swear, next chapter will definitely have some action. (sorry to get your hopes up Min =x I'll make it up to you next chapter.) Plus I needed to put some of it because it will be a major plot development in one of the sequels. See if you can spot it. XD  
--------------------  
Part II. Reunion (Legolas)  
  
Legolas gazed up at the twinkling stars above him and smiled. He was on his way to Imladris, and was hoping to make it there sometime after nightfall. The white horse moved beneath him, in a pace much to slow to his frame of mind. He had already been gone much longer than intended.   
  
He hoped Erestor would not be angry with him. He had sent several letters, but knew many had most likely not reached their destination. The roads were more dangerous now than ever before, and a single messenger would be easily overtaken.   
  
He had been busy driving back the orcs, who were growing more bold as the shadow in Mirkwood deepened. The Wood Elves were hard pressed to keep their lands safe, Legolas, being an extremely talented warrior had been needed. Though he felt there was more to it than that.  
  
His father had forbidden him to leave. At first he thought it had just been because Mirkwood needed his skills (which he admitted was probably a large part of it), but he also felt like his father knew something had happened during his last visit to Imladris. The advisors had probably been monitoring his actions and reported them to his father. He doubted they knew who he had been seeing, but did not doubt they had told the king he had seen someone. The fact that the king did not have a name was probably aggravating him to no end. And Legolas would not speak to him about Erestor. Not yet anyway.   
  
His father no longer loathed or blamed the Noldor, however, he was still wary of them. Legolas didn't know how he would take to discovering his youngest son had fallen for a Noldor Elf, a male Noldor Elf at that. Not to mention an Elf older than his father, who had fought beside Gil-Galad in the Last Alliance and was currently Elrond's chief advisor. The outcome of that admission would not be pretty. And Legolas would put it off as long as was possible. He would wait until he and Erestor had been together for a while longer, then he would tell his father. No need to rush into things only to get burned. Besides, if he told his father, Legolas had the feeling he would never be allowed to return to Imladris, and that was simply not going to happen.  
  
After an entire year of pleading to be let travel, his father had no choice but to relent. For Imladris was holding an archery competition where the best of the three most prominent Elven realms would compete. Being one of Mirkwoods best Archers, as well as to show off the King's sons skills before the other realms, his father had readily agreed to let his son go. Legolas had sighed when his father admitted this. He was glad he held his father's pride, but he did not appreciate being placed on display. He did not complain, however, because it gave him an excuse to visit Imladris once again. To see, and feel Erestor beside him once again. He had even talked his father into letting him leave a few months early.  
  
It had been a long lonely year for the prince. It had probably been the longest time he'd spent celibate since reaching his majority. He would still flirt with the various Mirkwood inhabitants, but in the end would take none to his bed. Nay, that spot was now reserved for one elf only. He had not spoken falsely when telling Erestor he wanted no other. And besides that, he would never betray his heart's love like that. Nay, he would be exclusive. There would be no more late night trysts unless they involved Erestor. Of that he had made an unspoken oath.  
  
Legolas had been so lost in thought that he had not realized he had already reached the borders of Imladris. He was stopped by the sentries, who, recognizing him let him pass without question. After a bit more riding he approached the courtyard, where he swiftly dismounted and handed his horse off to a weary stable hand. After being allowed entrance, he met a servant who asked if he should inform the house that he had arrived. Legolas shook his head no. He did not want to wake any one up on his account. Plus he wanted to surprise Erestor. He also denied help with his baggage, it's not like he had brought much in any case, and slowly made his way to the rooms he knew Erestor would be in.   
  
Sneaking stealthily through the halls he makes it to the chamber, and is surprised to find it empty. Without bothering to change or wash up, he leaves his bags in a corner out of the way and goes in search of the dark haired advisor.  
  
Erestor wasn't in the Library nor gardens. Next stop, the kitchens. Even if he didn't find Erestor there, he could pick up a bite to eat. It had been a long journey surviving on lembas bread and water. Some fruits would most certainly be a welcome change.  
  
He rounded the corner and spotted a dark head that was obviously munching on an apple. Legolas smiled. He snuck up behind the figure in silence and suddenly embraced him. Erestor had stood up in surprise and tried to turn around, but Legolas decided not to let him, smirking the entire time. He could feel the advisor tense in his grasp, the heart beat quicken, and body shiver. Leaning in close to his ear,letting his breath tease the sensitive appendage, he whispered softly.  
  
"I'm back." This time when Erestor tried to turn, Legolas did not stop him, but neither would he completely break the embrace. It had been far too long being unable to hold the body of his love.  
  
"Legolas! You've returned!" Legolas laughed heartily when Erestor's face lit up in joy and burrowed more snuggly into the embrace. "I've missed you so!"  
  
"As have I, Erestor." Legolas whispered, tightening his hold on the advisor. "As have I."  
  
t.b.c…  
  
Notes: Thank you guys who have reviewed. I hope the next sequel gets better results. Probably will since I'll be bringing Haldir into the picture, and everyone loves Haldir. XD Hope I don't get bombed when he turns out to be an embittered ex. Ah well. It's not like I'll be making him a monster. Just very jealous and bitter. Anyways, look forward to the smutty scenes next chapter.   
  
Feedback=food for the soul  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Fuji: lol. I'm just trying to catch you guys up to where my readers at aff.net are. I. I was way behind. I wasn't even going to post this story here, but then I changed my mind, so had a lot of catching up to do. I'm pretty much all caught up now, though.   
  
Starlit Hope: Wasn't it? g  
  
mysticheero: Why would I want to get rid of one of mymost faithful reviewers? Reviews always make me happy. s Sugar?! Share the wealth! XD Lol. Next chapter is already written, waiting to be typed. Should be up the next couple of days. XD  



	3. Part III: Hunger

Late Night Snack   
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki   
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com   
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Late Night Love Series interlude. Legolas unexpectedly returns to Imladris and Erestor after a years separation. Erestor goes to the kitchens for a snack, but gets more than he bargained for. Legolas is back, and hungers for more than just snacks. Temptations are flaring, and neither elf wishes to resist. 3rd in the LNL series.   
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did. Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...   
Notes: Everyone who was waiting for some hot Erestor/Legolas action, look no further. XD  
  
I am soooooooo sorry it's taken so long to post this. I've just been so busy lately. Ah well. Here you go. Please note, this is the sensored version. I hope you don't mind kissing and inuendo, because I didn't edit that out. Just the actual act. Anyways, for those brave enough to read the unsensored version, you can find it here: http:??www.livejournal.com?users?thesilentsenshi?32203.html#cutid1. Replace (?)s with slashes or go to my aff.net account.  
--------------------   
Part III. Hunger  
  
Erestor snuggled into Legolas' embrace happily breathing in the earthy scent of his lover. It had been much too long, and he honestly didn't care that Legolas had obviously not changed from his dust covered traveling garb.  
  
But, the two eventually separated and sat down close beside each other, Erestor leaning his head against Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"It's so wonderful that you're here, Legolas. It's been much too long," Erestor scolded lightly.  
  
"Aye, it has." Legolas agreed. "I'm sorry I could not come sooner, but my father would not allow it. My people needed me."  
  
"I understand," Erestor said with a small smile. "I'm glad you could come now."  
  
"So am I." Legolas assured. He wrapped his arm around Erestor, and pulled him closer, eyeing the spread of fruit in front of them. Legolas was suddenly aware of just how hungry he really was. "Hmm... I think your missing something meleth."  
  
Erestor looked at him confused. "I am? What is it?"  
  
Legolas extracted himself reluctantly from the wonderful elf snuggled against him, and walked over to rummage through some stores. Erestor eyed him curiously, wondering what he was looking for. Legolas soon returned with a medium sized jar, but Erestor couldn't see what it was. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
Legolas smirked before dipping his finger into the jar and bringing it to his lips. Erestor could tell now that it was a cream of some kind. He watched in fascination as Legolas slowly and sensually sucked and licked his finger clean.  
  
Erestor gulped at the erotic display. Legolas approached slowly, continuing to dip and lick, a sensual smile gracing his lips.  
  
When Legolas arrived at the table he leaned over the advisor to grab a few strawberries. He dipped the bright red fruit into the cream before bringing it to his lips, nipping and sucking the fruit's juices before wrapping his lips around the large sweet fruit and taking a long slow bite.  
  
Erestor watched in fascination, his eyes darkening, licking his suddenly dry lips as a small dribble of the red juice made a path down the prince's chin. The prince's gaze never broke from the advisor's.  
  
Before Erestor knew what was happening, Legolas swooped down into a hungry and desperate kiss. They had both waited an entire year for this and neither held back.  
  
Erestor could still taste the strawberry and cream as his tongue danced with Legolas' in a sensual manner. When it broke, Erestor began to lick the drying dribble of juice from the prince's chin. Legolas' gasped at the first hesitant tongue laps. Even when the juice was gone Erestor continued to lap down the pale column of neck and nipped at the collarbone. His licks and movements growing more confident after hearing the gasps and moans it elicited from his lover.  
  
Legolas pulled Erestor's face back to him to once againaaa latch their lips together. Legolas pulled at Erestor's robes.  
  
"Off." The single word was both order, and plea, and Erestor was quick to comply, helping Legolas to a similar task.  
  
=====

Big chunk cut out due to ff.net's NC17 restrictions. Sorry guys... but I don't want to take any chances. I've already had one fic removed and I don't want to see this one lost for a single chapter scene. vv;   
Find it at http:??www.livejournal.com?users?thesilentsenshi?32203.html#cutid1 or continue reading. Replace (?)s with slashes.

=====

Afterwards, Erestor snuggled into Legolas' warm embrace and they sat together for awhile, simply enjoying being together. Suddenly, a stomach growled loudly, and Legolas looked sheepishly at a smirking Erestor.  
  
"Umm, lets have at those snacks, now. Shall we?" Legolas suggested, pink tinging his cheeks.  
  
the end... (for now)  
  
Notes: O.O Well, that turned out different than planned. Originally it was going to be more kinky with the food, but then I figure, it's been a year since they last had sex, and they probably wouldn't be up to a whole lot of teasing at the moment. VV; I was kind and decided not to torment them. Too much, anyways. =3  
  
The second series should be posted soon. Like later tonight or tomorrow. They will be fast, cause I really wanna catch you guys up again. Seeya Soon  
  
Feedback=food for the soul  
  
Coming Next: Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor 


End file.
